fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Teraz Na Snowboardzie
Chris: -Trzy dni temu na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki, pozwoliliśmy naszym zawodnikom wyszleć się na nartach, Courtney uratowała życie Trentowi, a później on jej, Gwen i Duncan myśleli że zdradzają ich, ale sprawa się wyjaśniła i jak zawsze Happy End...Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Beth, która powiedziała że zadużyła się w Codym...No dobra dość czułości, ciekawi jesteście jak dzisiaj potoczą się losy na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki!! (czołówka) Oczywiście na śniadaniu.... Chris: -Zdobywcy Gór, powitajcie powracającą Heather!! Wszyscy: -O NIE!! Heather wchodzi do stołówki: -O tak i jestem teraz jeszcze bardziej wypoczęta niż kiedykolwiek.... Courtney: -Może dla tego że byłaś w śpiączce? Heather: -Tak i co z tego?? Wróciłam i jestem tu po to żeby was wszystkich zgnębić, a szczególnie ciebie Courtney... Courtney: -Miło że już zapomniałaś że ja uratowałam ci życie, ale wiesz co gnębienie ciebie w zupełności mi wystarczy... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -Oblądałam poprzedni odcinek w szpitalu, zauważyłam że Gwen i Duncan są bardzo wyczuleni na punkcie zdrady, wiec kłopot sam się rozwiąże, musze tylko sprawić żeby Trent pocałował Courtney na oczach ich obojga...Wtedy szyscy zagłosują na nią...I chyba mam już plan.... .... Chris: -No dobra obozowicze, trzy dni temu były narty, a teraz będzie Snowboard.... Courtney: -TAK!! Trent: -Ty też lubisz Snowboard?? Courtney: -Żartujesz!!Uwielbiam go!! Ale pewnie jak zwykle, trzeba będzie się wspinać po lodowcu, tak Chris?? Chris: -NIE...Dzisiaj wam pozwolimy pojeździć...No dobra zamówiliśmy winde na lodowiec... LeShawna: -Ale nie ma żadnej windy na lodowcu... Na lodowcu...Była ukryta duża winda w ścianie lodowej.... Gwen: -Dlaczego wcześniej jej nie odkryliśmy?? Chris: -Bo jesteście na to za głupi.... Duncan: -Powiec to jeszcze raz do Gwen, a cie nieźle stłuke.... Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney: -,,Powiedz to jeszcze raz do GWEN"?? To znaczy że jeśli by powiedział to do mnie, to by nie zareagował?? Heather: -Nie do wiery, nie muszę nawet ruszyć palcem żeby skoczyli sobie do gardeł....No dobra niech natura robi swoje, ja mam najlepsze miejsce widoku... Trent: -Czy on podrywa moją Gwen?? ..... Już na górze wycofali się Owen,Harold,LeShawna,Heather,DJ,Cody i Katie.... Chris: -No dobra, na miejsca....Gotowi.... Courtney do Trenta po cichu: -Już po tobie.... Trent: -Założymy się?? Chris: -Start!!I oto ruszyli proszę państwa Geff i Bridgette wybijają już się na samym starcie na prowadzenie, ale Izzy nie może ruszyć jej deska jest przyklejona do śniegu, no cóż tak bywa...Gwen jedzie ostroże, bo chyba nie umie jeździć, a Duncan wywalił się na brzuch, ale Gwen pomogła mu wstać, a tymczasem Trent i Courtney po prostu bawią się pogodą, ale co to przeszkoda, Courtney wyprzedza Trenta, wjeżdża na przeszkode i wybija się tak proszę państwa, robi różne akrobacje w powietrzu, ale Trent nie daje za wygraną, on również zrobił to samo co Courtney...Zatrzymali się... Courtney: -Nieźle...Ale i tak jestem lepsza.... Trent: -Tak?To popatrz na to... Chris: -Trent, obił się od ziemi, nie wysoko, ale wystarczająco zeby zrobic przewrót w tył na desce.... Trent: -Wiesz nie chce się skarżyć, ale to trochę dziwnie zabrzmiało kiedy Duncan powiedział że skopie Chrisa jeśli powie jeszcze raz że Gwen jest głupia.... Courtney: -Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, zastanawiam się czy gdyby do mnie tak powiedział(Chris), to czy zareagował by tak samo...Ręce mi opadają kiedy o tym myślę... Trent: -Przynajmniej zawsze, będziemy przyjaciółmi.... Naglę przejechała Gwen i Duncan... Courtney: -I co jak się jeździ? Duncan: -A co cię to może obchodzić? Courtney była w szoku: -YYyy czy z tobą jest coś nie tak? Duncan: -Znowu z nim flirtujesz!! Courtney: -Czy nie walnołeś się głową o kamien kiedy jechałeś??Mówiłam ci że on jest tylko moim przyjacielem.... Gwen: -Eee to wiecie co, może ty tu se pogadajcie, a ja i Trent, może już pojedziemy... I pojechali... Trent: -Co mu się stało?? Gwen: -Nie wiem... Tymczasem... Courtney: -Duncan, co ci jest? Duncan: -O to chodzi że już więcej nie chce gadać ze zdrajczynią, Gwen jest lepsza... Courtney nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom, zaczeła płakać: -Dlaczego mi to robisz?? Co ja ci zrobiłam? Nie całowałam się z Trentem, ani nie robiłam z nim nic, po prostu przyjaźń... Duncan: -Odejdź odemnie wiedźmo... Courtney odjechała z płaczem.... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -HAHAHA mój plan jest niesamowity, wlepiłąm Duncanowi implant do szyji, wiec jest tak jakby moim niewolnikiem...Świetnie teraz wywalić Courtney, muszę namówić całą drużyne przeciwko niej .... Chris: -Zwyciężają Snowboardziści dzieki Geffowi i Bridgette.... Kiedy wkońcu Courtney dojechała na dół, zdieła deske z nóg i poboiegła do swojego domku i zaczełą gorzko płakać...Usłyszał to Trent.... Trent: -Hej Courtney, co jest? Courtney opowiedziała mu wszytko... Trent: -Nie wierze w to, a jednak chodziło mu o Gwen... Gwen wchodzi...: -Komu chodzi o mnie?? Courtney opowiedziała jej całą historie... Gwen: -CO!!??TO TYLKO PRZYJAŹ MIĘDY MNĄ A DUNCANEM!!!tak samo jak między wami.... Trent: -No dobra musimy już iść, trzeba zagłosować, kto odpadnie... Kiedy wychodziła cała czwórka, Duncan podbiegł do Gwen i ją pocałował a ona go spoliczkowała...: -ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!!! Duncan pobiegł pzed siebie... Courtney: -Nie winię cię Gwen, widać już go nie interesuje.... Weszła do pokoju i krzykneła na cały głos: -NIEEEE!!!! Na ceremonii... Chris: -Oj dobra, oddaliście głosy i odpada Harold... Harold: -Papa LeShawna, nie daj się wyeliminować przed Heather... LeShawna: -Się wie skarbie... I sie pocałowali... Tymczasem, Heather: -No dobra, teraz nie dać się zdemaskować...HAHAHHAHAHA!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki